A Rose Without Thorns
by cctrix xxx
Summary: Weiss is asked by Ozpin to host a school fundraiser at her home,she will be forced to allow her team a glimpse into her personal life. With threats of an arranged marriage, a detached father and an obsessive suitor, there is certainly more to Weiss than meets the eye. After all, who really knows what goes on behind closed doors... (Whiterose centric with some Bumblebee)


Chapter 1: A candid proposal

If one were to look at Beacon from the outside they may have believed it to be an idyllic place, the birds singing, the students lazing in the warmth of the sunshine… most students that is, except for Weiss Schnee.

"It's so warm Weiss, why can't we take a break?"

"Yeah, come on Ice Queen this warmth has got to do something to melt that icicle up your ass." The complaints of her team were lost on Weiss as she continued to act as their drill sergeant, Blake as usual simply smirked at the complaining pair before lunging at the target again, only for the hologram to once more prove too quick for even her heightened speed as it easily dodged her attack.

"We can't rest until we're ready, the class tournament is coming up and it's a whole 40% of our final grade." Weiss explains as she runs her own simulation, the emphasis put on her defence as she parried the jabs of her see-through attacker. Yang, finally having had enough, steps down from the running machine, her legs shaking as her feet threatened to collapse beneath her.

"Look princess, we've got this the other teams are no match for us so you have nothing to worry about." Weiss ignored the blonde brawler, her steely gaze instead zoomed in on the digitally created face of her 'opponent'.

"As much as I hate to agree with Yang-"

"I take offence to that, kitty cat… hey, that rhymed you could say I earned myself a treat-" Yang's appalling (or brilliant depending on who you asked) sense of humour was cut short of its display as she dodged a rather large exercise, ball that missed her face by a few centimetres much to the amusement of the cloaked blur that was still testing her reaction time by hitting light up targets.

"As I was saying-" Blake drawled, her monotonous voice doing nothing to support the mirth in her gaze as she regarded the blonde, who was now sprawled on the floor as a result of her frantic efforts to dodge the object. "-we'll be no use in a tournament, if we're to tired to fight in it Weiss." Again, the heiress didn't seem to register the complaints of her team mates as her attention was entirely focused on dodging her opponent, Myrtenaster moving faster with each movement of her well-oiled joints. Yang huffed from her place on the floor and opened her mouth as though to complain again, when the final member of the team stepped forward into the eyeline of the heiress, forcing her presence to be acknowledged.

"That's enough." The words seemed final as they exited her mouth, and the simulation finally stopped as Weiss stood taking in her leader, before simply placing her sword back in its holster. This was much to the relief of a certain blonde, as she groaned from her spot on the floor. Ruby laughed at her sister's antics before offering her an arm up.

 _She really has grown up this past year._ Weiss didn't know what sparked the thought, be it Ruby's sudden growth spirt or the attractive definition her figure had gained- wait… attractive, where the hell did that come from? Weiss is shaken from her reverie by Ruby's hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Weiss… Hello? Anyone in there?" Weiss had to fight a slight blush as she realised she had completely tuned out.

"Yeah, sorry I was… thinking"

"Wow did you just apologise? Didn't know you had it in you ice queen" Yang mocked as she picked up her towel off the shelf and began to wipe the sweat from her overheated brow.

"Well we can't all settle our differences like Neanderthals, now can we?" Weiss gives as good as she gets, the banter between the two now flowing easily after a year together as a team.

"Ouch princess you wound me!" Yang then proceeds to dramatically collapse to the ground holding her chest and wailing like a banshee. She then crawled to the feet of a distinctly unamused looking faunus and desperately clung to her ankles. "Blakey save me! The ice Nazi has finally got me! Tell Ruby I love her!" Yang then dramatically 'died' at Blake's feet, the cat fauns stepped over her 'fallen' comrade as Ruby ran to her and cradled her body in her arms.

"Noooooo!" Ruby yells, as Weiss simply rolls her eyes at the sisters, holding back her own bubble of laughter as Yang sits up only to smack heads with her sister, leaving the two rolling on the floor, and Weiss rolling her eyes and muttering "dolts" under her breath before gathering her things. An amused Blake watched from her own spot near the door, as she waited for the idiotic object of her own affections to wind up her theatrics long enough for them to actually exit the training room.

By the time the four girls went to exit the room, there was a figure stood in the doorway that caused even Blake to jump in surprise at the unexpected audience. "Follow me, Ozpin wants to see you." With that the smartly dressed man turned on his heel and exited the room, not staying long enough to hear Yang's disgruntled groan at again having her dreams of a long bath and a nice nap crushed. Despite having been at Beacon a year, the building was still a maze, the corridors all seemed to blur into one continuous backdrop until the girls found themselves marvelling at the inner workings of an incredibly large clock. Ozpin smiled at them over a distinctly delicate looking teacup.

"Ah Miss Rose, so good to see you again" he smiled pleasantly at Ruby as he motioned for the four to each take a seat. Yang needed no more convincing and immediately slouched into the nearest available chair, her tired groan bringing a slight twitch to the lips of the cat faunus, who gently settled herself on the edge of the seat next to that of the blonde. Weiss followed suit, delicately tucking her hands and feet into the position practically engrained in her brain tissue, as she folded her hands on her lap, and regarded Ozpin with a detached, yet not unpleasant gaze.

Finally, Ruby sat in the last available chair, her thumbs twiddling nervously as she tentatively asked "Have we um, done something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Ozpin asked "Why on earth would I accuse you of that?" Ruby let out a slight breath "unless of course you have anything to inform me about that I have not yet been made aware of?"

"No!" Ruby stumbled over the word almost a little too quickly in her panic to mark herself as innocent of this imaginary crime.

"No need to panic Miss Rose, I am not here to accuse you" Ozpin chuckled, taking a loud slurp of his tea, that had Weiss's inbuilt etiquette cringing in discomfort. "In fact, what I called you here to discuss is a matter of celebration" Ozpin rubbed his hands together in a gleeful manner as he smiled at the confused group. "You see, we are attempting to run a fundraiser in order to upgrade the training equipment here at Beacon, and I thought you girls could do with a challenge." Ozpin's eyes seemed to shine with some ulterior motive, though what it was Weiss couldn't be sure, it was dancing just out of reach until it lurched firmly out of her grip with the calling of her name. "Miss Schnee, how would you feel about hosting this event? Your father's business partners would make excellent potential donators and I'm sure White Castle would make the perfect venue.

Weiss suddenly found the attention of the room on her, but it was the hopeful look in a familiar pair of silver orbs, that had her head nodding despite her not remembering giving her body the order to do so. "Excellent, you girls had better get planning then." With that Ozpin walked them out of his office, but Weiss's mind was firmly on the situation she had gotten herself landed in. What was it about Ruby that had her agreeing to this? She walked from the office in daze as the others began discussing fundraiser plans, Yang's animated description of fire eaters being shot down with a simple no from Blake.

Weiss may not know why she agreed to it, but there was one this she knew with absolute certainty… her father was not going to be pleased.

A/N Hey guys! So, I had this idea out of the blue and decided to write it up and see what you make of it. Please review with any advice or things you might like to see in later chapters and I will get back to you in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
